Permanent magnet motor commutation when determined by a digital processor and software program requires a significant amount of processing time. This is especially troublesome at high motor rotation speeds. Digital processors, e.g., microcontrollers, capable of performing the calculations quickly enough to determine commutation times are relatively expensive.